Como mi vida
by Valeria-Isabella-Rennesme1994
Summary: hola mi nombre es isabella marie swan y esta es mi historia desde niña siempre fui caprichuda, sensible y timida...les contare como tuve una vida dificil llena de problemas y sufrimiento pero tambien como una persona la cambio por completo... todos humans
1. Chapter 2

_**Hola chicos, me disculpo por que en donde se suponía que seria el capitulo 2 subi el mismo pero ya aquí estaa el verdadero 2 capituloo en serio que mil disculpas pero soy principoante en esto asi que no tengo mucha experiencia… gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia!**_

Bella POV.

Cuando entre a la secundaria, Charlie ya habia quitado la ferretera que teniamos, ya que las ventas comenzaron a bajar y Charlie ya habia conseguido trabajo. Todo iva bien aparentemente pero lo que no sabian mis padres y nadie de la familia es que la niña caprichida sensible y alegre habia desaparecido, ahora era Bella ya no era Isabella, y la Bella de ahora, era mala, muy materialista y de caracter fuerte casi podian pensar que yo era la persona mas insenible y fuerte del planeta, pero solo era unh caparazon para cuidar a la verdadera Bella, la sensible, fragil pero fuerte a la vez las unicas personas que conocian a la veradadera Bella era Tania, Leah, Dulce y Paola, pero Leah y Dulce eran las unicas en ese entonces que tenia 2 primos pedofilos.

FLASH BACK-Leah, Dulce tengo algo que decirles-Que´pasa Bell´s?-me dijeron preocupadas viendo mis achocolatados ojos y cristalinos por las lagrimas que tenia acumuladas-es que yo tengo 2 primos pedofilos-dije casi enytre sollozosellas inmediatamente me abrazaron, lloraron conmigo, era la primera vez que hablaba de esto con alguien, pero aun no estaba lista para decirles como fueron las cosas exactamente. Senti como si me hubiera quitado un pequeño peso de DEL FLASH BACK.

Aun recuerdo aquel dia, cuando Sam comenzo a abusar de mi mas seguido. Casualmente siempre iva a mi casa cuando estaba sola, eso me trajo consecuencias en mi personalidad, me hice muy timida mas de lo que ya era, algo antisocial, y no me vestiacomo las demas chavas de mi edad o como Tania, yo evitaba las blusas de tirantes y escotadas, las faldas cortas e incluso me daba miedo usar jeans ajustados.

Despues de eso yo empeze a estar la mayor parte del tiempo enojada, era muy negativa, ya no tenia mi sonrisa solamente en ratos y cuando estaba con Tania, Leah Dulce y Paola.

Justo cuando comenzaba a salir del abismo en el que habia caido empeoro todo, Charlie se enojaba por todo con Renne, hasta la llego a golpear.

FLASH BACK

Mi mama estaba a una cuadra de la casa dando sus clases de aerobics, Charlie se fue a asomar con una mirada amenazante hacia mi madrea, regresando a casa fueron puros gritos, mis papas estaban en un cuarto gritandose, Charlie odiaba que mi mama diera clases de aerobics. Despues de los gritos escuche golpes. Yo estaba muy asustada y enojada, pero si tenia que morir por que mi madre estuviera bien, lo haria. Me arme de valor y solte la mano de mi media hermana mayor, afortunadamente Mike estaba dormido.

fui a la habitacion donde se escuchaban los golpes y grite:-Charlie ! si le vuelves a poner una mano encima a mi madre te voy a demandar

el volteo muy enojado y me grito-que!

lo unico que pude hacer fue decirle callate y salir correindo para ponerme detras de alejandra, mi media hermana. el se fue detras de mi intentando alcanzarme.

-si le haces algo a mi hermana le hablare a la policia!-grito Alejandra

No podia creerlo, se enfrento a su propio padre y me habia dicho hermana!

el solamente se dio la vuelta para regresar y seguir golpenado a mi madre. Alejandra le hablo a la policia, Charlie se fugo esa noche, y solo se escuchaban las patruyas y el carro de Charlie al rededor de la cuadra. Jamas lo atraparon...

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

_**Que les pareció? Que creen que vaya a pasar en el próximo capitulo? Digan su opiniones entre mas reviews dejen mas pronto actualizo de nuevo me disculpo por el error que tuve y de nuevo les agradesco por seguir leyendo**_

_**Los quiere  
>valeria-isabella-rennesme1994<strong>_

_**Miércoles 10 de agosto de 2011 09:13**_

_**Esperen el próximo capitulo 17 de agosto de 2011**_


	2. Chapter 3 en shock

**Capitulo 3-en shock **

Así paso un año y seguían las peleas entre ellos, hasta que pase a segundo las cosas empezaron a cambiar, y sobre todo yo, comencé a deprimirme y mas de una vez intente suicidarme, ya tenia cortadas en las muñecas y una que otra en las piernas. En una de esas peleas Charlie aventó la grabadora contra el suelo provocando que esta se rompiera, mi mama se fue de la casa con Alejandra y Mike yo me quede en shock solo quedaron las palabras de mi madre resonando una y otra vez en mi cabeza ´´Bella te vas a quedar o vendrás conmigo´´ yo estaba en shock tenía miedo de que Charlie cometiera una locura, yo no le pude contestar a mi madre solo me quede parada llorando... 1 hr después empaque mis cosas y mi padre me llevo a la casa de la hermana de mi mama, mi tía Victoria, me sentí un poco aliviada aunque eran las 2:27 de la madrugada. Creí que ahí estaría mi mama pero mi sorpresa fue de que no la encontré ahí. Toque y salió mi tía

-hola hija que paso?-me pregunto preocupada

-no esta aquí mi mama?-pregunte con mi cara húmeda por las lagrimas

-no hija pásale dime que paso?

Le conté lo que había pasado.

Esa no che no pude dormir, estaba en la casa de mi tia sin saber de mi madre, y a una habitación de Sam Tenia muchísimo miedo. Al día siguiente mi tía me levnato para ir a la escuela, me plancho el uniforme, me hizo de almorzar y me subió a un taxi, podía ver como se acumulaban lagrimas en sus ojos, sus ojos reflejaban un inmenso amor hacia mi y una gran preocupación por mi.

Extraño tanto esa mirada, pero quien se imaginaria que eso era fingido.

Cuando llegue a la escuela, tenía los ojos hinchados por tanto llorar y por no dormir, parecía una muerta en vida, cuando me vieron Leah, dulce y Paola me ayudaron con la maqueta de ciencias naturales y con la mochila, yo no decía nada, solo podia ver sus rostros llenos de preocupacion, fue hasta receso que hable de lo sucedido. Días despues ya nos habíamos mudado a vivir con mi tia, la verdad es que era un infierno total, no me separaba de Tania, no quería estar ni un segundo sola. Tenia miedo de Sam

Así pasaron los meses y yo parecía una muerta en vida, con ojeras, ojos hinchados todo el tiempo, y cortadas en mis muñecas, huellas de mi sufrimiento. Mi vida ya no tenia sentido. Charlie la había arruinado con sus peleas y golpes. Sam me había ensuciado y arruinado parte de mi infancia y el resto de mi vida.

**Hola chicoas y chicas perdón por la tardanza pero con el colegio, el servicio social, las tareas, las distancias del colegio a la escuela y las tareas q me asigna mi madre en el hogar se me va el tiempo y me retrace con el tercer capituolo espero que lo hayan disfrutado se que es muy corto pero es para lo que me alcanza el tiempn pero tratare de que sean mas largos los capítulos será un gran esfuerzo q estoy dispouesta a hacer muchas gracias por sus reviews en vdd que se los agradesco me gustaría tener mas pero bueno yo no los puedo obligar hehee bueno loe sveo el prox sábado si dios quiere…. Nos leemos luego**

**Los quiere**

**Valeria-Isabella-Rennesme1994**


	3. Chapter 3 AUN RECUERDO EL DIA

Capitulo 4-aun recuerdo el dia

Cuando entre a tercero de secundaria ya habiamos regrsesado a vivir con Charlie, todo iva a cambiarde hecho hasta empezariamnos a ir a terapias psicologicas en familia e individual, yo no queria ir, tenia miedo de que la psicologa se diera cuenta de que lago andava mal conmigo.  
>Pero lo que yo no sabia es que mi vida estaba a punto de cambiar, llegaria alguien a mi vida en el momento en que menos lo esperaba, devolviendome un poco de la sonrira que me quedaba la esperanza, y las ganas de seguir con vida…<p>

Aun recuerdo perfecto ese dia, era spetiembre era un dia de escuela el salon estaba vacio cuando llegue, a excepción de un lugar, ahí estaba el, cuando lo vi mi corazon se detuvo al ver lo guapo que era, su piel era blanca, incluso aun mas blanca que la mia, el cabello lo tenia un poco desordenado, yo diria rebelde, pero de igual manera se veia muy bien, y el color de su cabello era de un cobrizo extraño nunca habia visto ese tono y sus ojos, no lo podia creer! Me hinoptizaron en el instante en que los vi, pero de repente escuche una voz dentro de mi cabeza.

-Vamos bella camina!, ni lo pienses solo mirate el nunca se fijaria en ti-  
>segui caminando y el me observaba la miñeca izquierda, las huellas de mi sufrimiento lo unico que pude hacer fue esconder mi mano y verlo a los ojos con mis lagrimas a punto de salir y con un nudo en la garganta que gritaba silenciosamente pidiendo desahogarse y sacar todo el sufrimiento.<p>

Me fui a mi lugar con una sola cosa en mi mente sus ojos!, unos ojos verdes esmeralda color de la esperanza, de la ilusion, me daban una tranquilidad y paz dentro de mi en tan solo unos segundos… No comprendia nada

*en clase de geografia*

-saquen su libro en la pagina 294 y copien el mapa que esta ahí con los nombres y lo colorean y el que no lo entregue no saldra a receso-dijo la maestra

Maldicion!-dije entre dientes-maestra no traigo el libro y todos ya tiene pareja-le dije a la maestra

-ponte con tu compañero Edward-me contesto

Yo solo asenti con mi cara sonrojada

-maldicion odio ponerme como un tomate-pense

**PROXIMO CAPITULO HABRA EDWARD POV**


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward POV**

Ahi estaba, sentado en un lugar sin saber si ya le pertenecia a alguien mas, demonios me sentia como un completo idiota, ahi sentado en un salon solo y como si nada.

Escuche que alguien subia por las escaleras asi que de inmediato puse mi vistaen la puerta y entro ella, una linda chica de estatura madia, su piel era palida no tanto como la mia, cabello color chocolate y lo tenia recogido en una coleta hecha sin ganas y a la carrera, vi sus ojos y me perdi en ellos, eran como su cabello, achocolatados pero en su mirada se podia ver sufrimiento, algo faltaba en su mirada, senti un escalofrio en el solo hecho de pensar que le habra pasado para que tenga esa mirada tan triste y opaca, debajo de sus hermosos ojos tenia unas grandes ojeras parecia que tenia mucho sin dormir a y sin mencionar lo hinchado de sus ojos, es como si llorara todo el tiempo, baje mi mirada y pude ver que presumia de un buen cuerpo, asi es como llegue a sus muñecas, o por dios! que le paso a esta chica?, tiene muchas cortadas, algo terrible debe de estar pasando, no quise que notara que veia sus cortadas asi que mejor aparte mi vista, pero como era de esperarse aparte mi vista pero hacia sus hermosos ojos, senti como si apachurraran mi corazon , tenia lagrimas en sus ojos luchando por salir lo unico que hice fue apartar mi vista.

El resto de la mañama paso rapido y yo tenia muchas dudas. Como se llamara esa chica? que le estara pasando para que tenga una mirada llena de dolor? quien la habra lastimado en las muñecas?. Estuve sacnado un par de teorias a cerca de ellay una de esas es esta, tal vez este deprimida por que en su casa no la escuchan, para empeorar la situacion con un novio que la maltrata eso explicaria las cortadas y las ojeras debe de ser por que sufre sola y en silencio todas las noches.

*en clase de Geografia*

la maestra nos pidio que sacaramos el libro en la pagina 294, iva a comenzar a trabajarcuando escuche una adorable voz, de inmediato voltie y era ella, la chica que sufre en silencio y dijo que no treia libro, asi que la maestra la puso conmigo. Lo primero que pense fue que esta seria mi oportunidad para acercarme a ella.

**un pequeño adelanto... xD**

**capitulo 6-que te paso?-por que me lo preguntaste hoy?**

**Bella POV**

**hola-fue lo unico que se me ocurrio decir**

**hola como te llamas-me dijo edward con su calida y aterciopalada voz...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edward POV**

**no podia creerlo ella misma se hacia daño.**

**me sentia desesperado e impotente por no poder ayudarla.**

**Tengo que lograr que confie en mipara ayudarla, es una sensacion extraña pero siento la necesidad de protegerla, de evitar a toda costa de que le hagan daño.**

**Hola chicas como están? Pues aquí estoy de nuevo con mis locas ideas la verdad este capitulo casi no me gusta esque el dia en el que escribi este capitulo no estaba muy inspirada asi quye esto fue lo que salió pero al final de cuentas ustedes son las que tiene la decisión de cómo quedo..**

**Les agradesco por seguir leyendo mi primer fic y por los reviews que me han dejado, qusiera contestarlos pero no dispongo de mucho tiempo para eso**

**Bueno me despido espero que nos leamos pronto los quiere:**

**Valeria-Isabella-Rennesme1994**

**Puedesn buscarme en facebook como valeria trejo (mayritha)**

**/VaaleriiaTreejO**

**podremos llegar a los 10 reviews? Entre mas review dejen mas pronto actualizo **

**PD: tratare de hacer los capítulos un poco mas largos **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella POV**

-Hola-fue lo unico que se me ocurrio decirle

-hola, como te llamas?-me dijo Edward con su aterciopelada y calida voz

-emm, Isabella pero dime Bella, todos me dicen asi-le conteste

el solo asintio con la cabeza y asi nos quedamos, en silencio trabajando pero era algo incomodo estar con el, no dejaba de verme las cortadas con cara de preocuopacion, pero por que se preocupa si ni me conoce?, si no sabe el porque de mis heridas, y no lo sabra nunca, todos los hombres son iguales, pervertidos y malos.

**Edawrd PoV**

soy patetico ni siquiera la despisto al ver sus heridas, pero es inevitable, es inevitable sentir su sufrimiento con tan solo una mirada, es inevitable preocuparme por ella... Maldicion! pero en que estoy pensando? por que me preocupo por ella sin conocerla?

-ya termine, gracias por compartir tu libro-me dijo con su adorable voz, sacandome de mis pensamientos

-de nada. Yo tambien ya termine-le conteste, nos levantamos a dejar el cuaderno en el escritorio de la maestra

muy bien ya pueden salir-+dijo la maestra

todos ivan saliendo y yo aun segruia con mis dudas a cerca de Bella, vi que Bella aun seguia en el salon guardando sus cosas asi que me arme de valor y me acerque a ella

-Bella que te paso?-le dije tomando su muñeca

-no me conoces, y ni aunque te dijera jamas me comprenderias el por lo hago-me contesto con lagrimas de dolor en sus ojos, soltando su muñeca de mi agarre y se fue.

No podia creerlo ella misma se hacia daño!

Me sentia desesperado e impotente por no poder ayudarla.

Tengo que hacer que confie en mi para ayudarla, es una sensacion extraña siento la necesidad de protegerla de evitar que le hagan daño.

**Bella POV**

Apenas lo conosco y ya lo odio, por que me pregunto eso? por que hace que mis heridas sangren de nuevo? que demonios le importa? Maldicion no puedo dejar de llorar, por que me recuerda mi sufrimiento?

-Bellita Bell's sal del baño que pasa? por que lloras?-me decia Leah, Dulce y Paola

-vayanse por favor quiero estar sola-les dije con mi voz un poco entrecortada por el llanto

-Isabella, no nos iremos,y lo sabes, asi que tienes 3 opciones y deja de llorar, por que lloras, 3. si nos nos dices tumbaremos la puerta-me dijo Leah con ese tono tan autoritario que tanto odio

-bueno Bells piensa tienes que elegir una-me dije a mi msima

-Edawrd! ese Cullen tuvo la culpa, me pregunto que me paso-le dije a Leah entre sollozos

segui llorando y no me di cuenta de cuando se fueron, pero no me importaba eso yo solo queria aliviar mi dolor asi que simplemente saque el exacto del bolsillo de mi falda y comenze a escaparme de mi dolor.

**Edward POV.**

-que demonios le hiciste a mi sister Bella?-me grito una amiga de Bella al mismo tiempoq ue me empujaba y sus otras 2 amigas me veian con odio.

perfecto es mi primer dia y ya me odian!

-en primer lugar bajale a tu tono, en segundo lugar no me vuelvas a empujar y en 3 lugar de que hablas?-

-si, no te hagas el inocente que eso no te queda, por que le preguntaste eso a Bella? eres un idiota, esta en el baño y no deja de llorar-me dijo Leah

-que? no se de que hablas, yo solo le pregunte que que le paso. y por que llora?-

-eso es lo de menos, ahora viene lo peor, ahorita ya debe de estar cortandose y no hayq uien la detenga-me girto Dulce con mucho coraje

-no sabes cuanto la hemos cuidadopara que no le pregunten eso y llegas tu aprovecahndote de que no estabamos cerca para cuidarla y le preguntas-me dijo Paola con voz tranquila y resentida

-que? Bella se esta cortando?-fue lo unico que dije y las deje con la palbra en la boca y corri hacia el baño, afortunadamente solo estaba Bella.

No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto-me dije a mi mismo y entre al baño de las chicas cerrando la puerta con seguro, sabia que me habia metido en problemas pero ahora impiortaba mas Bella. La encontre por que habia unas gotas de sangre tiradas en el suelo.

-Bella por favor no hagas eso, esa no es la salida correcta-le dije

-vete dejame, tu tienes la culpa, no debiste de haber preguntado. por que Cullen? por que se te ocurrio preguntar hoy? justo cuando ya me haboa acostumbrado a vivir con dolor-me dijo tranquila y con una pisca de dolor en su voz...

**Hola chicas perdón por la tardanza pero no había tenido el presupuesto para venir al café internet y subir el capitulo y cuando tenia el dinero no tenia el tiempo … gracias a las que me siguen leyendo a pesar de la tardanza y como recompensa le dar un pequeño adelanto del próximo capitulo xD**

**CAPITULO 7-LA SEMANA**

**EDWARD POV**

**-ESTARAS SUSPENDIDO POR EL RESTO DE LA SEMANA-ME DIJO EL DIRECTOR MUY ENFADADO**

**-QUE? UNA SEMANA? ACABO DE ENTRAR! NO PUEDE SUSPENDERME POR TANTO TIEMPO-LE RECLAME MUY MOLESTO**

**-Y TU NO PUEDES ENTRAR AL BAÑO DE LAS CHICAS-ME CONTESTO**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustadoel capitulo actualizo en 2 semanas xD a la que me deje review le dare un adelanto**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! **

**Las quiere**

**Valeria-Isabella-Rennesme1994**

**Me dejas un review? :$**


	6. Chapter 6

Edward POV.- Estaras suspendido por el resto de la semana- me dijo el director muy enfadado

- Que? una semana? acabo de entrar! no puede suspenderme por tanto tiempo - le reclame muy molesto.

- Y tu no puedes entrar al baño de las chicas.

Yo solo asenti pero me preocupaba mas Bella, no queria dejarla sola tantos dias, al menos mi castigo si valio la pena, Bella dejo de coratrse, lo cual era casi imporsible de creer para Leah, Paola y Dulce.

Bella POV.

Hum! maldito Cullen no se como consiguio que hiciera lo que el queria, ahora por su culpa tengo que ver la manera de que Renne no se entere de esto, porque si alguien se entera de mi asqueroso pasado, habra muchso problemas y muchos. Pero aun sigo sin comprender el porque me senti atn debil cuando el me pregunto, cuando me lo preguntan otras personas no me afecta, hasta me siento mas fuerte, tengo que encontrar la respuesta aun no se como pero tengo que hacerlo.

Edward POV.

Eran las 5 de la mañana y yo ya estaba despierto, se supone que deberia de seguir dormido pero aun no le e dicho a Esme ni a mi padre que estoy suspenmdido y ni pienso hacerlo mejor me ire a vagar por ahi fingiendo que estoy en la escuela pero aun no se a donde ire, pero primero quisiera ver a Bella.

Bella POV.

bueno ya es un nuevo dia, ya me sientomejor que ayer, ya siento que soy la Bella insensible que todos creem que soy y no podria ser mejor, Cullen estara suspendido el resto de la semana dejando de meterse donde no lo llaman.

Edward POV.- Maldicion ya son las 7:08 y no e visto a Bella! sera mejor que me vaya - pense

- Hey Cullen! - me gritaron

de inmediato me gire a ver quien me hablaba, no sabia su nombre pero si lo reconoci

- que onda - le dije algo desanimado

- no entraras a clases vdd? - me pregunto el tipo wero y alto

- no, porque?- le conteste

- Bueno entonces vamonos yo tampoco lo are, por cierto me llamo James - me dijo

- ok - le dije

.

.

.

.

.

.

Asi paso la semana y yo me iva siempre con James, y me pude dar cuenta de que el es brabucon de la clase.

Los dias se me hicieron eternos, ya queria que fuera lunes otra vez.

Bella POV.

Sono la alarma de mi celular.

- Lunes otra vez! fantastico! - dije en tono sarcastico - eso significa que Cullen regresa a la escuela.

Edward POV.

Tengo que llegar temprano, segun averigue de lo que me dijo James Bella siempre llega temprano

.

Ya en la escuela

.

otra vez estoy aqui solo que ahora esperando a que llegue y ahi esta, ella la fragil y vulnerable Bella.

perdon no alcanze a poner los otros 2 :S pero en la semana te los subo :)

Hola chicas como se la han pasado?

Soy de lo peor lo se a pasado mucho desde q subi el ultimo capi pero esq extravie mi cuaderno y apenas lo encontree! Peroa ya estoy de vuelta

Digan que les pareció digan que piensan q pasar opinen quiero saber todo eee quiero saber si les aburrioo lo amaron o lo detestan de plano bnoe me voy las quiero


End file.
